Candy
by Poogle
Summary: A love story about a Kacheek and a Poogle. Pretty corny, and lots of cussing in chap. 6. Watch out. Please be kind to R&R.
1. The Ferry Ride

Candy the pink (or red, whatever you want to call it) Kacheek sighed in relief as she left the NeoPia Bakery. Her boss let her have the day off, since she worked almost every day. But having a day extra off, she didn't know what to do. Going home wouldn't do her much. She'd just have about a million arguments with her parents over paying her bills and stuff.  
  
So Candy decided to go to the healing springs. There she would have much peace, and hopefully nobody would bother her. Her muscles and arms ached from baking cinnamon swirls and sprinkled donuts.  
  
"Sigh! Nobody's here," Candy sighed in relief as she arrived at the healing springs. She dropped her purse on the floor and jumped in, letting the hot water caress her. Thankfully the fairy who lived here wasn't present.. at least for a while!  
  
"Busy?" a voice called from behind Candy. She slowly turned around and spotted James the yellow Poogle, one of her great friends. "Me too. I'm aching from the races.."  
  
"Yeah!" Candy agreed. "Hey. Hop in. There's plenty of space."  
  
James looked around worriedly and asked, "Where's the fairy?"  
  
"She left for a break somewhere.. I hope it's not an emergency," Candy said. She watched James slowly dip in the hot springs. The birds sung and the hot sun shone, making it a lovely day.  
  
"Nice day, isn't it?" James asked. Candy nodded in agreement. "So.. anything new?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," she responded, splashing some water on her face. "Well except for the new shipment of chocolate Lupe treats, but other than that it's peachy keen."  
  
"I'm glad I found you, Candy. I have something for you." James pulled out a small wrapped box. "Open it. I bought it from the gift shop for a lot of neocoins (neopoints doesn't sound right) .. I'm sure you'll like it, since your a girl."  
  
Candy chuckled and carefully took it from James. She unwrapped it slowly and spotted a Kacheek Plushie. She gasped and hugged it. "It's beautiful! And cute! You really didn't have to do it!"  
  
"I wanted to. For my best friend."  
  
Candy blushed, smiled and said. "Thanks."  
  
'If only you knew how I feel,' James thought miserably. "Say! Tomorrow's my big tournament at the Poogle Races. Care to come and root me on?" James asked.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to. Tomorrow's my day off too," said Candy as she splashed some water on her face. "Ain't it your birthday tomorrow, too?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Is that so."  
  
Night soon fell, and it started to get dark. The Sky Fairy (Is that right?) still wasn't back yet. "It's getting late. I have to be going. My pet pet will chew up the couch if I don't come home early enough," James explained.  
  
Candy nodded in agreement. "Yeah! I better be going home before my father explodes at me!" she laughed. James laughed along. Both of them said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways.  
  
* * *  
  
"YES James!" Candy cheered over to James who just won the entire tournament by crossing the finish line! Sure he lost a couple races but he had the highest ranking. Candy rushed over to the finish line to speak to James and congratulate him. "That was amazing!"  
  
James gave away a big smile. "Thanks.."  
  
Candy pulled out something from her purse. It appeared to be a plushie.. a golden James Plushie, too. "Happy birthday.. I bought it just for you."  
  
James was in a massive attempt to breathe as he slowly took it from Candy. "A golden Poogle Plushie! One of the rarest in plushies. I.. but you didn't HAVE to do it."  
  
Candy smirked and thought, 'Deja vou.' "Oh but I wanted to. You're my best friend. Best GUY friend, anyways!" Both of them smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Say, can I ask you something? Will you go on a ferry ride with me around Mystery Island? I think it would be romantic *cough* erh, um, good for both of us."  
  
Candy chuckled and said, "You spoil me too much."  
  
* * *  
  
"Two tickets around the mainland," James told the admission guy who seemed to be a strong Skeith.  
  
The Skeith ripped two tickets, as told, off a roll of them and handed it to James. "Give it to that Acara over there."  
  
"Thanks," James said. He grabbed Candy by the hand and dragged her to the Acara on the other side of the island. "Here, two tickets around the mainland."  
  
"Ah! Lovebirds! Okay hop on the ferry," the Acara said. Both Candy and James blushed at the word "lovebirds". They hopped in the ferry with a Ferry Flotsam aboard.  
  
"I'll take you around the mainland one romantic time," he teased. "Two hundred neocoins, please."  
  
James looked in his wallet and pulled out two large neocoins that represented two hundred. The ferry started out slow, but it turned out to be very nice.  
  
"What a great view," Candy sighed happily. She looked around and spotted some fish jumping in and out of the water having a jolly old time. 'If only you knew about my feelings,' she thought miserably. "Hey! Kois!" she pointed out. "How adorable."  
  
James smiled and agreed. "Yeah."  
  
"I don't see the sea a lot because I'm always in the bakery. My parents said that working in a bakery is no good because being around sweets 24/7 is a curse. I guess they were right.."  
  
"Ah! Don't let other people put you down because of your weight, even your parents. Be happy with yourself.. I don't think you gained anything," said James, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Oh James. You are too kind," Candy giggled.  
  
"No. I'm not kidding. I like the way you are. That's why I have something to tell you.."  
  
Candy felt confusion fall over her. "W..What? I don't know what you're saying.."  
  
James smirked and began to kiss Candy passionately. At first Candy was confused, but she'd begun to get the idea and started to kiss along with James. It was thirty seconds of Heaven.  
  
Candy quickly broke the kiss. She turned away, embarrassed.  
  
A/N: How corny was that? I'd really like if you review. The more reviews I get the more chapters I post. And I'd appreciate if you didn't flame about the pairings. Thanks! 


	2. Brandon the Brat

"Hey Candy! Bring a sugar doughnut over here!" Brandon the blue Shoyru called from table eight. It was Happy Hour at the Bakery the next day, and as always, Candy was swamped.  
  
"Coming, Brandon," Candy muttered as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a sugar doughnut and slipped it on a paper plate. She walked back to table eight and handed it to Brandon.  
  
Personally Candy hated Brandon. They knew eachother since childhood and Candy also knew that Brandon had a deep crush on her. But Candy never had any feeings for him. Although he WAS a hottie and he was rich, too..  
  
"Sit down, mah sweetie," Brandon insisted.  
  
"You know I'm not going to marry you. My brother's ass wouldn't want to date you," Candy scolded as she sat down. "What is it, Blamdamn."  
  
"Oh I love it when you call me that," Brandon sarcastically remarked. Candy knew that Brandon hated being called that. "Candamn."  
  
Candy growled and said, "Look Brandon! I hate you! You are never going to gain my love or get at my heart! I never had feelings for you and never will, you old prune." Candy shot up from the table and walked away.  
  
"But lovie!" Brandon called. Candy just turned around and stuck her tongue out. He sighed and sipped some coffee, and bit into his sugar doughtnut.  
  
* * *  
  
"I heard you guys were taking a ferry ride around Mystery Island," Candy's best friend Alice the blue Chia said as she bit a piece of her popsicle. Both of them were sitting on a fence in Happy Valley, eating Milky Moo Lollies.  
  
"Oh right! Nothing special happened," Candy lied. 'I won't tell her about our little kiss,' she secretly promised herself. She licked her popsicle a couple times and said, "How was YOUR day yesterday?"  
  
"Oh nothing special.." Alice innocently stammered as she licked her popsicle. Candy gave her a dirty look. "Ok ok! Me and my secret crush Daniel the Green Chia went on a date yesterday. I really think we like eachother. And he gave me this.." Alice pulled out out a Apple Chia pop. "If I eat this, I'll form into a strange apple."  
  
Candy started to laugh hysterically and practically fell off the fence. But she did drop her Moo Moo pop into the snow. "Oh.. my.. god! An apple! OMIGOD that is priceless!"  
  
Alice's smile slowly formed into a scowl. "Hey! I think it was very thoughtful of him! It's already rare for any Chia to get one of these. They're very expensive, you know, not like the bread you sell at the bakery."  
  
"Sorry Alice. But a apple? Ha!" Candy laughed.  
  
Soon Officer Pteri approached the girls and immediately reported, "You ladies have to leave Happy Valley quickly! The Snowager in the ice caves has gone on a rampage."  
  
"All right," both Neopet Girls muttered. Both of them said their goodbyes and went seperate ways before they were shish-ka-bobs.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Candy found herself shopping at the Health Store. Her mother needed some organic mushrooms, olives, tomatoes and broccoli for tomorrow's dinner. If they were organic, then it must be SOME dinner, eh?  
  
As Candy walked into the health foods aisle, she spotted Brandon with a hand cupped on his chin. He desperately looked through sections of food looking for something!  
  
"Brandon?!" Candy squealed. She gulped. More romantic gibberish from this living nightmare!  
  
Brandon heard the squeal and turned towards Candy. He smiled and continued searching for his grocery. 'Wow! He didn't even move,' Candy thought with a smirk. Candy just ignored him and started to search for organic crap. Although she was curious of why he was in a health store! That hottie with such a tough bod.. it seemed really ironic.  
  
After Brandon found his veggie sausage he approached Candy with a stupid grin on his face. "It's so rare to see a fine lady like you in this dirty Health Food Shop."  
  
"I'm getting ingredients for my mother," Candy muttered without looking up. "What're YOU doing here."  
  
"I'm on a diet."  
  
Candy looked at Brandon. "I'm confused.. a diet? But.."  
  
"Yada yada, I was gaining weight from your delicious doughnuts. No questions. I must drop these off at home and eat." Brandon broke the conversation and ran home.  
  
"That was.. weird.."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day there was a very bright sun shining over NeoPia. Candy walked out, the rising sun beaming on her face. She felt nothing could go wrong until she ran into Brandon.  
  
"There you are, sugarplum!" Brandon exclaimed. Candy sighed. Another day with Brandon the Brat. "I have a gift for you... sorry it isn't wrapped. They ran out of gift wrap."  
  
Brandon handed Candy a sweet little Candy plushie. She gasped. "Oh Brandon! Though I hate you I have to thank you!! I love plushies."  
  
"You are welcome. But I must go now." Brandon gently kissed Candy on the cheek. He flew away quickly so he wouldn't have to see the look on her face.  
  
'Can this be happening? DO I like Brandon? No! I can't! I won't! I don't!' 


	3. Swimming

Candy walked out of her house on a very warm day. There were no clouds out, making it even hotter. But Candy adored days like these; she could go out and swim, where she wanted, when she wanted.  
  
Just as long as she wasn't alone and she was home by five.  
  
She piled sun screen and towels in a beach bag and headed to the beach at Mystery Island. But on the way she dropped by Fairy Land to pick up James at the races so he could swim with her.  
  
When they arrived James did a quick cannonball into the water. Candy giggled as she set up a beach chair and lied on it. "It's a perfect day for swimming," she sighed happily.  
  
"Yeah!" James happily agreed. He started splashing water everywhere like a little kid. "This is the perfect source to heal my stress, don't you think?"  
  
Candy gave a sweet grin and nodded. James waddled out of the water and started tugging on her arm. "C'mon, Candy. Every time you go swimming you practically never go in the water. Swim with me once, please?!"  
  
Candy sighed and replied, "All right all right. Let me put my sunscreen on."  
  
James growled playfully and dragged her into the water. Candy let out a shrill yelp as the cold ocean met her beautiful pink fur. She started cracking up.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," James said, doggy paddling in circles. "Let's not sit and do nothing. Let's go out to farther parts of the ocean.. just for fun."  
  
Candy wish she could say yes, but she couldn't. She liked the yellow ball of fluff, but out there was danger. "I.. can't. There's mischievious Kois and Jetsams out there. I don't want to be Fish Sicles!"  
  
James sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's play tag. I'll be it!"  
  
Candy nodded and started swimming to escape from James. She chuckled unstoppably as James neared her. She tried to go farther away from him so he wouldn't try anything, you know, 'funny'.  
  
Suddenly he came to a halt. He gave out a short yelp. Candy felt confused. "P-James?" she worriedly stammered. James started to dive in the same place. He looked like he was trying to reach something. "What happened? A fish bit you?"  
  
"No.. my leg is caught in.. something.." James nervously responded. Candy swam by his side and looked underwater. Yep, his foot was caught in a very sharp root. It was sinking into his ankle. "I'm bleeding!" he squeaked as the water around them started turning redish.  
  
"I'll get it out!" Candy insisted. She dove underwater and unstrapped the sharp root. She pushed James to shore. He looked pale, and sick. His forehead turned blue. "Are you okay?" She was very worried about him. There was a deep gash around his ankle.  
  
"I.. I.." was all James could say. Candy felt tears well in her eyes.  
  
"I'll get you to the hospital! Pronto!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Candy waited impatiently in the waiting room. Finally Dr. Gelert walked out with a healthy looking James. "Yes Ma'am. I believe he's your friend."  
  
"Oh James!" Candy cried as she held him and hugged him. "Anything wrong with him, sir?"  
  
"He lost a very big amount of blood, around a quart, but he's peachy keen as of now. We used stitches on his ankle. We'll take care of the blood part but not for a month or two. Happy trailing!"  
  
"Thank you," Candy sighed. "C'mon James. Let's go home."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sorry I scared you like that.." James apologized as he walked Candy home. It turned night and the crickets were chirping quietly.  
  
"It's okay," Candy said, blushing. "I gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow after work. Um, bye James!" Candy ran in her house after saying her goodbye.  
  
As she opened the door to her house, her mom's faint voice called from the kitchen, "Candy, honey dear, is that you?"  
  
"Hi mom how was your d-"  
  
"Candy?!" her father roared from the dinner table. "I told you to come back home by five! Now it's six! Explain yourself, young lady!"  
  
"Oh right.. I'm supposed to come home for this lame 'family dinner'. Psh, whatever," Candy mumbled to herself sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen. She explained that she went swimming with her friend, but she didn't say who or what happened.  
  
"Now sit down. I've planned this family dinner for the last week and I want to have it now." Candy sighed and did as she was told. Her mother served a turkey and mashed potatoes. Across the table her older brother was shoveling potatoes in his mouth and drinking from the gravy holder.  
  
"This is a good dinner, mom," he sang. Candy rolled her eyes and her father kicked her under the table -- hard.  
  
'Ouch! That hurt you prune,' she thought angrily. Suddenly she lost her appetite and got up from the table. "Where do you think you're going?" her father asked, sticking a slice of turkey in his mouth.  
  
"Why? Afraid I was going to go to the child abuse police?!" she sarcastically retorted and headed up her room.  
  
"You're grounded for a week!" her father called behind her. Candy let out a moan and locked herself in the room. 


	4. Invitations

"I can't live without her for a week!" Alice whined to Karen the green Uni, another one of her good friends.  
  
"Ah, c'mon! Candy is only grounded for a week. I'm sure you can live without her. Besides, I bet she'll find a way out of her window by tomorrow," Karen replied.  
  
"I guess.." Alice sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"November 20th!!" Candy cheered as she marked her calender. Finally, she was going to be ungrounded today. She jumped out her window and headed to Alice's house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Alice!" she greeted as she walked in. Her, Karen and Alyssa the purple Aisha were all playing truth or dare. "May I join?" Candy asked, jumping in the circle.  
  
"Sure!" Alice said. "I'll go first. Karen, truth or dare."  
  
"Mm.. truth.." Karen mumbled.  
  
"When was your first kiss?" Alice asked daringly.  
  
"Uhh.. when I.. was playing spin the bottle last year at a party. I had to kiss a male Kau," she sighed. Everybody started giggling.  
  
"Candy, truth or dare," Alyssa said to Candy.  
  
"Uhh.. dare."  
  
They all continued playing truth or dare for a while. Then Alyssa stood up and cleared her throat for everyone to listen. "Ahem, everyone. The day after tomorrow is my birthday and I'd like you all to come." She passed invitations around. "I have more in my hands that I am going to mail tonight. Please be there at one in the afternoon, November 22nd, y'alls. I live in Neopia if you were wondering."  
  
They all started to talk about the party and finally night fell. Everyone went home and Karen and Candy walked home together.  
  
"Hmm let's go to the Bazaar tomorrow and buy some things for her party like presents and confetti and other decorations," Candy suggested.  
  
"Great idea!" Karen sung.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Alice and Candy were at the gift shop, well you know, shopping for stuff for Alyssa's birthday. "Hey, this banner will do. It says 'Happy Birthday' on it. Oh and these confetti will do too.."  
  
"Candy!" Alice said, halting Candy. "We have to get plastic forks and spoons and knives and maybe even napkins and cups and plates, too, you know. This is a birthday, not Christmas."  
  
Alice went into the next aisle and got all the materials. "There," she said, tossing them in. "This is almost like a science project but easier."  
  
"Ooh! Presents too, you know. I'll buy her something and you buy her something," Candy suggested. Both of them split up and met in aisle six when done.  
  
"I got her a red Aisha toy. How about you?" Alice shared.  
  
"I got her a big silver ring! We both know she LOVES jewelery, so she'll go nuts over this," Candy said. She tossed it in the cart. "Don't let your cousin Lupe chew that up.. or you."  
  
Alice laughed and said, "Lupes like CHIA toys, not Aishas." Alice paused then looked at herself. "Hey, wait a minute.. I AM a Chia!"  
  
Both of them laughed and then Candy said, "You just realized that?!" 


	5. Here With Me

"SURPRISE!" everyone called as they jumped from their hiding places. Alyssa soon felt tears in her eyes. Not from sadness, from happiness. A big great banner was posted on the wall reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. "Happy birthday!"  
  
Alyssa stood in front of her big chocolate cake as everyone sung happy birthday. After the song she blew out all her candles, making a wish. "Whadya wish for?" Candy asked, elbowing her playfully.  
  
"It's a secret," she remarked.  
  
Her bigger brother Jacob started playing some music on the stereo. All of the people started talking, eating cake, or watching Alyssa open her presents.  
  
"How old is she?" James asked Candy.  
  
"About, like, almost seventeen," Candy responded. Both of them started walking around, talking. Just then a love song popped up on the radio.  
  
"I love this song!" Alice cheered. She grabbed her kareoke machine and plugged it into an outlet. Everyone guessed she was going to sing along.  
  
"Say, Alyssa," Jacob called. He rushed to Alyssa and grabbed her by the wrist. "Everyone likes THIS song.. you don't spend time with me, anymore. So let's dance. Happy birthday, sis."  
  
Alyssa blushed and took Jacob's hand. The song on the radio seemed to be Dido's "Here with Me", Candy and James's most favorite song ever.  
  
James was thinking for a moment then he grabbed Candy's wrist and asked, "You know, I kinda like this song too. It's very nice and soft.. shall we dance?"  
  
Candy felt herself turn red as a tomato as James gave out his greatest smile yet. She felt goosebumps form on her body and her blood somewhat boil. She felt good.. almost relieved. This had to be the greatest time of her life. And the hardest question to answer.  
  
"Oh James," she said, embarrassed. She blushed some more and turned her head away. "Yes.." she whispered quite softly. She turned her head back to James and smiled. James smiled back.  
  
While the love birds got ready to dance, Alice was busy singing along with the song. Not only did she like the song but she was an awesome singer.. Alice almost sounded like Dido.  
  
* I didn't hear you leave  
* I wonder how am I still here  
* I don't want to move a thing  
  
Candy felt her friends' eyes on her back as James took her in his warm fur. Her friends were silently sheering for her. "Go Candy! You're the woman!" they whispered softly. Candy smiled.  
  
* It might change my memory  
* Oh I am what I am  
* I'll do what I want  
  
"James, this is such a surprise," she whispered into James's ear.  
  
"I know, I know, I've been wanting to do this all my life. I wanted you to dance with me. I should've expressed myself better AND sooner," James whispered back sadly.  
  
"Oh James," Candy giggled.  
  
* But I can't hide  
* I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
* Until you're resting here with me  
  
They continued to dance some more as Alice sang out the beautiful lyrics. James looked into Candy's eyes. "It's about time I tell you the truth," he sighed. "Candy... I.. I.."  
  
* I won't leave, I can't hide  
* I cannot be  
* Until you're resting here with me  
  
"You? You?"  
  
"Candy.. I love you."  
  
* I don't want to call my friends  
* They might wake me from this dream  
* And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Candy blushed badly. She gave out a secret smile. "Oh James. It's about time I be honest too. I love you, James. I always did. I should've expressed myself sooner, also."  
  
* Oh I am what I am  
* I'll do what I want  
* But I can't hide  
  
Candy tried to hold back her tears of joy. Being with James is the number one thing she's wished for in her life. From childhood to now, she had a deep crush on him.  
  
Maybe wishes DO come true.  
  
* I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
* Until you're resting here with me  
* I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
  
At that moment, the doors slammed open and everyone's eyes but James and Candy went to Brandon. They were too busy dancing. Brandon was breathing heavily and he was soaked. Was it raining?  
  
* Until you're resting here with me  
  
'Candy? She's dancing with AND kissing what's his face! I can't let this happen,' Brandon thought angrily and sadly as he saw both James and Candy kissing blissfully. 'Mammals.. can't stand them.' 


	6. The Fight

"You were on fi-iire last night!" Alice bragged for Candy as both of them walked together on the shoreline of the beach. Candy's face flushed. "So, what are you going to name the baby?"  
  
"Baby?" Candy angrily questioned. "I am not pregnant. And there is no baby. Me and James are just friends.. yeah, friends.. that's all.."  
  
Alice smiled stupidly. "Friends?! You call eachother FRIENDS?! From what I saw last night I figure both of you are at least boyfriend/girlfriend! Maybe fiancès, possibly!"  
  
"You think too deep," Candy sighed exasperatedly. "We aren't married! We just love eachother!"  
  
"Guy and girl friends don't LOVE eachother. If they do they are pronounced boy and girlfriend, Candy. When it comes to love I am the expert, you know," she bragged.  
  
"You're so annoying!" Candy playfully scolded.  
  
* * *  
  
Knock knock. There was a quiet pitter patter at James's door. He grabbed his coat and cuddled in it as he walked to the door. "Coming, coming," he muttered.  
  
When he opened it, he spotted Candy in a big fur coat. Winter had fell recently and this one was going to look like a cold one. "Hi Candy. I was kind of expecting you."  
  
"I have to ask you something," she said urgently. "James, are we really considered.. you know.."  
  
"Boy and girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. All my friends are talking about that kiss we had a couple nights ago at Alyssa's party. It won't die down. Alice is accusing me of being your girlfriend.. are we, really?"  
  
James smirked. "I think so," he said. "I WANT to be, Candy, don't you understand?"  
  
Candy turned away and whispered, "I understand. Because.. I kind of wanted to be somewhat in love with you.."  
  
"Thank you. Come in and sit down. Make yourself at home. It's four degrees out there.. you must be freezing," James insisted. Candy nodded. James walked into the kitchen to get a couple Purple Juppie Javas. "Here you go."  
  
Candy sipped up her Java. The warm chocolate taste made her feel more better and warmer. "Thank you," she managed to mutter through a burnt tongue.  
  
"Hot, huh? Be careful," James warned way too late. "The reason I wanted you here is to ask you something. I was thinking while I was at the gift shop the day after the party. I got this very rare diamond ring there and the manager told me it was an engagement ring."  
  
"Go on," Candy insisted. She had absolutely no idea what James was going to ask.  
  
"So umm.. I want to know.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Candy, will you marry me?"  
  
Candy gasped loudly. Marry? She never had a second thought of marriage, or even a third thought of being a house wife. Then again, there were VERY few married Neo couples out in NeoPia. The Neo Government would be proud if more Neopets got together, got married, and "made" some more babies. That way even Peophins and Chombys could be no longer endangered!  
  
"I.. I.." She thought. "Oh silly, of course! YES!"  
  
Both of them cheered. Candy hugged James like a little Quiggle plushie. They were now engaged.. fiancès.. and nearly nothing could tear them apart.  
  
Until the doorbell rang.  
  
* * *  
  
The ring interupted their thoughts. James rushed to the door and opened it slowly. "Yes?" he asked quietly. "How may I help you?"  
  
There was a lady Zafara standing there. She shoved her baby Zafara at James and rudely remarked, "I'm your new neighbor. My name is Lulu and I need you to take care of my baby Wanda for a couple of hours. I need to go to my father's house at the other end of NeoPia and talk to him.. urgently!"  
  
She walked off, slamming James's door closed. James turned towards Candy with a baby in his arms. "Wow.. we got a baby, and we're not even married."  
  
"So we gotta take care of this thin'," Candy said, observing it. "That's was so sudden." She grabbed a book called "Lennys in Love" and jumped on the couch.  
  
"Candy!" James angrily shouted. "This might teach us a good lesson about parenthood!"  
  
"Oh fine you wetbag," Candy teased. She threw her book in the corner, it making a crash noise. James felt hurt but he tried not to show it.  
  
* * *  
  
"This baby stinks!!" James yelled an hour after getting Wanda. Candy sighed and walked up to Wanda. "What are you going to do to him? Her? It?!"  
  
"I'm going to change it's diaper," Candy said.  
  
"DIAPER?! Ew, Zafaras wear DIAPERS?!"  
  
"Oh silly Goose. All babies where diapers. And they take craps, too, you know," Candy explained. "In fact, I think I remember when you were a baby."  
  
"ME?! I am a few years older than you, how can you POSSIBLY remember?!" James said as he followed Candy into the bathroom. She shrugged, never realizing that. He examined Candy as she ripped off Wanda's diaper. "EW!" he hollered. He turned away, holding his nose.  
  
"I bet you weren't any cleaner!" Candy yelled. She quickly changed him and put him in the brasket. "Silly goose, Trix are for kids."  
  
Candy started cracking up. "Stop saying 'Silly Goose'!" James said. He turned away, embarrassed. "So whadya wanna do?"  
  
"We have to look after the baby," Candy said. She picked him up from the brasket and gave the Kacheek plushie James gave to her to the baby. "Here, baby waby," she sounded like a baby. She tried to make James jealous. 'Of what?!'  
  
"Hey! I gave that to you!" James said.  
  
"Oh really," Candy sounded like she forgot.  
  
"Yes, REALLY," James said, knowing that she didn't forget. "Candy.. you're paying too much attention to that baby. WHO'S your fiancè, me or that fleabag?"  
  
"Quiet, jitter bug," Candy playfully scolded. She forget how sensitive James really was. She set Wanda in the brasket after making him sleep. "Good night, Wandie," she said.  
  
"You're trying to make me jealous of that moron you got there, Candy," James finally realized. "I am NOT the jealous-type! I am much handsomer and bolder than that thing!"  
  
"BOLDER? You call yourself bold, you little wimp?!" Candy scolded. "And you ARE jealous!"  
  
"I am not! You've been acting like a bitch since we got that Tyrannian rat over there! And you're trying to ignore me! It's not going to work this time, Candy," said James. "And it's tearing us apart. I want you to leave and I'll rape it."  
  
"You have a sick mind," said Candy evilly. "And I don't care if it tears us apart. I never liked you either."  
  
James felt real hurt. "Oh yeah?! Well why are you here!"  
  
"Because I want to, bastard!" Candy yelled. She wasn't being playful this time, either.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Fag!"  
  
"Candy-ass!"  
  
"Jameo the Lameo!"  
  
"I've heard better comebacks from my brother's ass! You better get a life, Candy! Or I'll whip you with my lash! And it hurts, ask my Cobrall."  
  
"Whatever, James."  
  
* * *  
  
A couple hours later, Lulu barged in the door. She started kissing her Wanda all over. "Oh Wandie! You're okay.. thank you too for doing such a great job." She handed both Candy and James a neocoin worth one hundred. She waddled out the door.  
  
"So much for our work," Candy mumbled to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I guess I better be leaving, or your rabid Cobrall will eat me," Candy insisted herself. She grabbed her purse and coat. "Well.. I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"We won't be seeing eachother again," James sadly added.  
  
"Yeah.. see ya.. wetbag."  
  
"Candy-ass."  
  
Both of them giggled for a moment then immediately stopped. Candy slowly walked out the door and off the doorsteps. She ran away without turning around. 


	7. I'm Sorry

"So when's the big wedding?" Alice asked Candy as both of them walked together on the shoreline of the beach, the water brushing their sore feet.  
  
"There is no wedding," Candy sadly sighed.  
  
Alice paushed. "No wedding? Candy McKinley, did I just hear --"  
  
"Alice, I mean it!" she shouted. "NO wedding!"  
  
"No wedding. No wedding.. WHADYA MEAN NO WEDDING?!" Alice shouted. "That doesn't sound like the Candy the Kacheek I know, Candy. What happened? Did James di --"  
  
"No he didn't die. We broke up."  
  
"Broke up? I'm disappointed! I was really looking forward to a wedding and James Jr.!" Alice sounded really angry. "I can't believe you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Alice. But we had a fight.. over nothing and we had to dump eachother. And even if we DID get married, I don't think we would have a baby," Candy explained. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm ashamed.. ashamed of my own best friend. I hate you, Candy!!" Alice screamed and ran away. Candy sighed sadly. Tears welled in her eyes. It seemed everybody she knew and loved started to hate her.. from Alice to James, everything was nothing now.  
  
She sat on a bench. Brandon flew to her and took a seat next to her. "I heard what happened. From an angry Alice I ran into.. so, you and James dumped eachother before your wedding."  
  
"Yeah. And don't think you can start to woo me now, Brandon! Just because I dumped James doesn't mean anything between us."  
  
Brandon sighed. It was true. "I know I know. I'm beginning to understand that you hate me now."  
  
Candy suddenly started to feel bad. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you. But understand that I don't --"  
  
"I understand I understand!" he repeated. "I just got a new girlfriend. But please.. don't ruin your love life. Don't try to kill yourself because you lost your loved life. Please, get him back. Make up with him. I want to see a happy ending.. not a dead Kacheek."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes. I think so."  
  
Candy nodded. She started to walk home when the sky turned purple. Evening. 'Get ready for another family scolding from dad,' she thought to herself.  
  
As she was walking she ran into a certain someone she was looking for.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Candy?"  
  
They stared at eachother for a couple seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They smiled, and hugged eachother. "You mean it?" James asked, looking at his toes.  
  
"I mean it," Candy said softly. "So.. are we just going to be friends? Or is the wedding going to go on?"  
  
"I'd really like it if you were my wife. Please."  
  
* * *  
  
The next warm winter day, they were both married. The marriage was beautiful with Candy's pretty dress and James's weird tuxedo. Confetti was thrown and all of Candy's friends were there, even Brandon and his girlfriend Ronica the red Shoyru.  
  
Everybody cheered on the best part.  
  
"James, you may kiss the bride," the priest announced.  
  
James smiled and started to kiss Candy passionately. It was the best day of her life. 


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

The day after the marriage, everything went smoothly. All work and no pay makes a housewife. Candy worked in the house everyday and got used to Cobrall. James continued to work at the races.  
  
A couple months later, Brandon and Ronica got engaged, Alice and Daniel got married, Karen found a perfect boyfriend for her, Alyssa was already married. It was perfect.  
  
"Hey honey, get me some tea," Candy said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
They laughed. Yes. It was perfect. Candy's dream had come true.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So how corny was it? 


End file.
